nintendorocketfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaffar
Jaffar is an enemy in Fire Emblem who can become a playable unit late in the game. He was an emotionless killer in the employ of Nergal until he was changed by the kindness of Nino, the first person he ever came to care for. Background Jaffar was chosen by Nergal as an orphan because of his ruthless skill with a blade. He was raised and trained by Nergal and was sent to infiltrate the Black Fang, a league of assassins, by posing as a member.Due to his great ability in assassination, he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually replaced one of the Four Fangs, the four greatest assassins in the Black Fang. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Jaffar was first seen in a cutscene in "The Dread Isle" (Eliwood Chapter 18, Hector Chapter 19). Ephidel upon learning that a member of the Black Fang, Leila was a spy for Ostia, summoned Jaffar to kill her for betraying the group. Ephidel then commanded Jaffar to leave her corpse in the forest for Eliwood's troupe to find. Jaffar later subdued Lord Elbert at Nergal's command during his escape attempt in "Dragon's Gate" (Eliwood Chapter 19, Hector Chapter 20). During this time, Jaffar had a brief confrontation with Eliwood and his group, but he was ordered to go to Bern and await his next mission. The Four Fangs were later summoned by Sonia in "Kinship's Bond" (Eliwood Chapter 21, Hector Chapter 22) and commanded to track down and kill Eliwood. The turning point for Jaffar came when he met a young girl named Nino in "Four-Fanged Offense". Nino had discovered Jaffar hurt and bleeding badly, and had tended to his wounds when he passed out on the floor. When he came to Jaffar asked why Nino had spared him, remembering the Black Fang's code to kill the weak so that the strong may rise. This is the first time Jaffar felt emotions, and over time he began to care for Nino. In "Battle before Dawn" (Eliwood Chapter 26, Hector Chapter 28), Sonia had ordered Jaffar and Nino to assassinate Prince Zephiel for his father, King Desmond of Bern. After Nino accepted the mission, Sonia told Jaffar to stay behind for more details. Sonia told Jaffar the true mission, after assassinating Prince Zephiel he was to kill Nino so that the King would have a scapegoat to blame the Prince's death on. Jaffar and Nino infiltrate the Prince's manse, and Jaffar, upon knocking out Prince Zephiel, tells Nino it is time for her to do her part. Just before entering the Prince's room Nino hears the Prince praying for his father to accept him so that he, his mother, his sister and his father the King may live a happy life. Nino cannot bring herself to kill Prince Zephiel, as this is all she wants as well, acceptance from her mother Sonia(fake mother, those she does not know at this point in the story). Nino knows that betraying the Fang means death, and tells Jaffar that she is ready to die. She closes her eyes preparing for Jaffar to kill her when Jaffar tell Nino to follow him, and that they are leaving. While they were fleeing the manse however Ursula, another one of the Four Fangs spots them and Jaffar proceeds to fight her and her troops, telling Nino to run and that she deserves to live. If you recruit Nino (talk with her using Eliwood/Hector) then she can talk to Jaffar and Jaffar would then join the group at the end of the chapter, although some among the group (particularly Hector) did not think he should be so quickly forgiven for all of the comrades he had killed. In "Night of Farewells" (Eliwood Chapter 26x, Hector Chapter 28x) Jaffar accompanies Nino in her search for her mother Sonia (as she had learned from Ursula that Sonia was not her real mother), and afterwards he joins the group for the rest of the journey so that he may atone for his sins. Involvement Strategy Quotes Legault: There were countless corpses stacked one on top of the other... And there, atop of the bodies, they found a lone infant sleeping... You. You are death incarnate. You feel nothing, fear nothing, desire nothing... You kill. Nothing more. Angel of Death... The perfect name. - Legault talking about Jaffar in a support conversation Trivia * His nickname in the Black Fang is "Angel of Death". * He is the first Assassin in the series. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem